


Контроль

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Control Kink, Dubious Consent, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, at least between these two yes, because Roche isn't impressed, what with witchers and their stamina
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Вернон Роше категорически не любил терять контроль. И все-таки его ждало именно это.





	Контроль

**Author's Note:**

> Все [Вит](https://ficbook.net/authors/9049) виноват, это он меня поджег в три часа утра писать вот это вот.
> 
> Изначально текст был поделен на три части, которые я выкладывала по мере написания, но поскольку деление это было исключительно номинальным, здесь я публикую весь текст целиком.

Вернон категорически не любил терять контроль. Отчасти потому, что от этого зависела его жизнь, отчасти потому, что уж таков у него характер — ему была неприятна эта липкая дрожь вдоль позвоночника при одной мысли, что он что-то не в состоянии сделать.

Он, можно сказать, был повернут на контроле.

И он совершенно не понимал, каким образом они с Геральтом от «давай по бутылочке лимонной» перешли к текущей ситуации, в которой Вернон осознавал только самодовольное выражение морды ведьмака и тот простой, но мерзкий факт, что запястья Вернона были обмотаны ремнем и крепко привязаны к изголовью кровати. Он был недостаточно трезв, чтобы спускать белоголовому подобное отношение на тормозах, потому с языка без остановки летели ругань и угрозы, а сам Вернон старательно извивался, чтобы побольнее пнуть и, возможно, даже скинуть противника с себя. Увы, ничего не получалось — чужое тело обжигающим грузом придавливало к кровати, руки начали постепенно затекать, а в висках расчехлили свои молоты бравые кузнецы, вызывая новый виток злости.

Самое паршивое, что Геральт никак не реагировал, он только сидел и довольно мерцал своими желтыми глазищами, прожигая, казалось, Вернона насквозь внимательным взглядом, пробираясь под кожу, затекая в нервы, перебирая позвонки и ребра, оглаживая внутренние органы.

— Ну, чего вылупился, подонок?! — рыкнул Вернон, переводя дыхание и в который раз пробуя клятую деревяшку на прочность. Она держалась, равно как и ремень.

— Да вот, жду, когда же ты заметишь, — Геральт наклонился ниже, он уже не скрываясь криво ухмылялся, как паук, в сеть которого попала большая и жирная муха.

— Замечу что? — в горле неожиданно пересохло, и на втором слове голос Вернона сорвался в хрип, вызывая еще одну волну ослепительной злости.

Как же он ненавидел терять контроль.

Воздух в комнате неожиданно стал обжигающим и густым как кисель, его едва удавалось вдохнуть. Геральт наклонился совсем низко, Вернон даже ощутил его дыхание на своей коже. А потом Геральт перестал удерживать себя и всем весом уселся на него верхом, прижимаясь пах к паху, и Вернону резко стало жарко по еще одному поводу. Невозможно игнорировать, когда напряженный член оказывается в такой восхитительной тесноте, что если бы не его гордость, Вернон бы заскулил.

Злость никуда не делась, она вспыхнула ярче прежнего, смешалась с возбуждением и жгла кровь, и Вернон уже почти не осознавал, как именно поносил Геральта, попутно продолжая свои попытки высвободиться и игнорируя нараставшую ноющую боль там, где ремень успел натереть кожу.

Ведьмак только кривил губы в довольном оскале, удерживаясь на нем как на норовистом жеребце и откровенно получая удовольствие от происходящего.

А потом он положил ладони ему на горло и сдавил. Вернона прошило злостью, он дернул руки с такой силой, что деревяшка жалобно затрещала, оставаясь, однако, на месте. Воздуха в груди становилось все меньше, и звон в ушах нарастал как морской прибой, мерно и неуклонно.

Вернон шипел проклятия, потом он просто пытался вдохнуть, слепо пялясь куда-то в потолок. Самое противное, что он прекрасно понимал — если Геральт не захочет, воздуха ему не получить. Голова от этого кружилась со все возрастающей скоростью, а еще Вернон с ужасом заметил, что его стояк не опал даже самую малость. Скорее совсем наоборот. Стыд и раздражение перемешались в очередной коктейль противоречивых эмоций, а мир уже подернулся серой пеленой, и постепенно таял в хороводах черных мушек перед глазами. Вернону было горячо, тесно и остро, он был зол и одновременно с этим испытывал и что-то странное, наполнявшее его до краев, пробиравшее насквозь подобно качественному алкоголю.

За секунду до того, как Вернон потерял сознание, Геральт отпустил его, и воздух оказался настолько сладок, настолько желанен, что первое время Вернон был полностью сосредоточен только на этом. Когда Геральт по-хозяйски задрал ему рубаху, его словно прошило молнией, из тех, которыми маги так любили швыряться. И не было времени определиться с реакцией, потому что жгучее першение в горле смешалось с не менее жгучей теснотой в паху, и к этому присоединились такие же жгучие губы, которые жаляще приникли к коже, а жгучие пальцы сжимали до синяков.

— Твою-то мать, Геральт, псина похо-ммммн, — хрипло выругался Вернон и самым позорным образом сорвался в стон, когда белоголовый без предупреждения прикусил его сосок и обхватил его губами.

Ответный смешок неимоверно взбесил, но руки были по-прежнему связаны, а сбросить Геральта не представлялось возможным; слишком тесно он вжимался, слишком сжимал бока. И Вернон прикусил губу, лишь бы больше не издать тех звуков, которых Геральт от него добивался. Удержаться оказалось неожиданно сложно, поскольку ведьмак прекрасно видел и слышал, как Вернон на самом деле реагировал на происходившее; вернее, как его тело реагировало несмотря на все попытки отстраниться и абстрагироваться. Разумом же Роше был настолько зол, что даже, наверное, всерьез попытался бы придушить эту сволочь, появись у него такая возможность.

— Ублюдок, — прокаркал Вернон, в очередной раз безуспешно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя чужие руки, и снова прикусил губу, судорожно вдыхая, когда невозможно горячие ладони огладили живот, остановившись дразняще близко от линии штанов.

Геральт давил достаточно сильно, так что Вернон не мог прогнуться в пояснице (и плевать, для чего ему это могло понадобиться сделать), и почему-то от этого огонь вдоль позвоночника вспыхнул ярче прежнего, волной стекая к ногам. Сначала Вернон понял, что больное горло жжет и дергает, и только спустя несколько секунд, проморгавшись, он осознал, что это из-за его протяжного стона, наверняка сиплого и срывавшегося в хрип. Ведьмак продолжал пристально смотреть на него, изучать, как какой-нибудь эксперимент, и Вернон задергался с новыми силами, желая наконец освободиться и хорошенько врезать этому наглому и невыносимому выродку. Он игнорировал и острое возбуждение, и боль в руках, старался не обращать внимания на то, как где-то в животе, посреди бурлившей злости, что-то переворачивалось и сладко тянуло.

Он ненавидел терять контроль, но был вынужден признать, что сейчас испытывал не только отвращение.

Геральт медленно, не столько гладя, сколько массируя, будто тесто мял, провел ладонями снизу вверх, и весь воздух непонятно куда подевался, оставив вместо себя мерцающий белый шум. Громкий треск вырвал Вернона обратно в реальность. Сразу за треском плечи и руки пронзила боль, весьма действенно снижая накал возбуждения и возвращая ему возможность нормально мыслить. Первое, что он сделал, превозмогая орду колючек в руках — это попытался хорошенько врезать Геральту по голове. Вернон знал, что ведьмачьи рефлексы помогут тому избежать удара, но хотел хотя бы попытаться, для бездействия он был слишком зол.

А еще теперь, освободившись хотя бы частично, Вернон немного воспрял духом и даже, воспользовавшись не самыми честными приемами, сумел-таки опрокинуть Геральта с себя и прямо на пол. Ведьмак не грохнулся, но ушел в почти бесшумный кувырок и уже секунду спустя стоял на ногах. Вернон успел только подняться на колени и увидеть, что узел на запястьях ослаб и его можно развязать.

Раньше он ни разу не испытывал угрозы со стороны Геральта — ведьмак ему даже за исполосованную шрамами от плетей спину не собирался мстить, но сейчас Вернона словно постоянно било слабыми молниями, и волосы на загривке вставали дыбом от одной только мысли, что вот сейчас Геральт снова нападет на него. Но время шло, а белоголовый только ухмылялся, стоя на слегка согнутых ногах, готовый в любой момент прыгнуть. Будто чего-то ждал.

Вернон, не отрывая взгляда от ведьмака, слез с кровати, оставив ее между ними, и принялся помогать себе зубами в деле развязывания пояса. Узел оказался какой-то странный, и, будто в насмешку, вскоре выяснилось, что, даже освободив руки, Вернон не избавился от ремня полностью — тот оказался крепко зафиксирован на правом запястье. Но от него пришлось срочно отвлекаться, потому что Геральт бросился на Вернона, который едва-едва успел увернуться, отскакивая в сторону.

Вот только он забыл про ремень. А Геральт умудрился поймать этот проклятый кусок кожи в воздухе и, словно собаку на поводке, дернул Вернона к себе, выбивая из равновесия. Пользуясь своей инерцией, он хотя бы воспользовался ситуацией и сумел врезать белоголовому по лицу до того, как его руки перехватили. И самое паршивое — Вернон никак не мог вырваться из его железной хватки, только немного усложнял Геральту жизнь. Чертовы ведьмаки с их ведьмачьими силами. Злость знакомо подкрашивала мир вокруг оранжевым, и когда Геральт развернул его спиной к себе, собираясь связать ему руки за спиной, Вернон безо всяких обиняков ударил его затылком по лицу. Судя по ругани и свежей волне ноющей боли в голове, он попал. Жаль, нос сломать не удалось. Геральт в ответ укусил его за ухо, причем не просто укусил, а еще и потянул на себя, вынуждая прогибаться назад, лишь бы не лишиться части тела. И ладно бы все эти телодвижения прочистили Вернону голову и окончательно настроили на боевой лад — нет, стоило Геральту закончить с очередным хитрым узлом, стоило Вернону осознать, что он в очередной раз потерял контроль… он неожиданно для самого себя пошатнулся, не в состоянии удержаться на резко ослабнувших ногах, и остался в вертикальном положении только потому, что ведьмак по-хозяйски прижал его к себе.

 

— Теперь понимаешь? — выдохнул Геральт прямо на ухо, но для ответа Вернон был слишком занят: он хватал ртом воздух, стараясь совладать с собственным телом, и все еще не мог определиться, ему ужасаться или поражаться собственным реакциям. Когда он понял, что ведьмак задал ему вопрос, Вернона хватило только на презрительное фырканье. Он не собирался ничего признавать.

А еще этот самодовольный кретин, кажется, ухмылялся; по крайней мере, он как-то подозрительно хмыкнул, снова давая волю рукам и задирая Вернону рубашку почти до подбородка. Его шипение и попытки уйти от прикосновений Геральт, конечно же, игнорировал как нечто незначительное, отчего бесил только сильнее. При каждом касании загрубевших пальцев к коже Вернон дергался, будто его не руками трогали, а раскаленными прутами — он понятия не имел, чем это было обусловлено, но теперь все казалось ярче, острее бежало по нервам; в какой-то момент даже связные мысли стали оплавляться в этом жаре, и Вернону начало всерьез мерещиться, что еще немного — и он загорится.

Все кончилось — или началось, это с какой стороны посмотреть — когда Геральт провел ногтями снизу вверх и сильно, остро сжал соски, так что на мгновение зрение Вернона подернулось белым.

— Ах ты ж тва-а-арь, — он почти не застонал, но непроизвольно прогнулся навстречу чужим рукам. За дыханием он уже давно не пытался уследить, но эти царапины, огнем прошедшиеся по нервам, помогли ему наконец-то сосредоточиться.

Геральт, похоже, совершенно не ожидал, что Вернон еще будет способен на серьезное сопротивление — он его уже даже не держал должным образом, только придерживал, не давая осесть на пол. Потому и оказалось, что Вернон умудрился пинком выбить его из равновесия и, организовав подножку, отправить кубарем на пол. Этот достаточно простой прием у него вышел не то чтобы наилучшим образом, но расстояние между ними увеличилось, чего Вернон и добивался. Если бы в его распоряжении еще оказалось хотя бы полминуты, чтобы переместить связанные руки из-за спины вперед — было бы вообще прекрасно, но, увы, чего не было, того не было.

Он почти успел добраться до двери.

Ему не хватило буквально нескольких секунд, чтобы хотя бы проверить, сумеет ли он выбить ее плечом, или только зашибется.

Геральт схватил его за рубашку и с силой дернул на себя, едва не разрывая ткань; она затрещала, но швы чудом выдержали, и ворот больно впился Вернону в горло, на какое-то время перекрывая воздух. А потом он со всего маху врезался спиной в грудь ведьмака, и тот только слегка покачнулся, выравнивая равновесие и одновременно с этим обхватывая Вернона руками поперек талии, вжимая в себя.

— Хочешь сопротивляться — валяй, — Геральт говорил тихо, прямо на ухо, хмыкая каждый раз, когда Вернон особенно сильно дергался в попытке высвободиться. — Мы оба знаем, что ты не делаешь этого в полную силу.

Вернон фыркнул, вложив в этот жест столько презрения, сколько у него физически получилось, и, примерившись, еще раз вслепую ударил затылком. Увы, в этот раз Геральт увернулся — попутно прижавшись пахом к его ягодицам, и Вернон не сдержал судорожного вдоха, настолько для него оказалось неожиданным столь открытое проявление чужого возбуждения. Он даже отвлекся от собственной злости, выбитый из колеи.

— Ты… — просипел он, но так и не определился, что хотел сказать. Выругаться? Оскорбить? Удивиться?

— У тебя что, были сомнения? — со смешком отозвался ведьмак, одной рукой продолжая удерживать его вырывающееся тело, а второй забираясь под рубашку.

И снова прикосновения опаляли, жар накатывал волной и оседал где-то глубоко в животе. Вернон упустил, что именно он хотел высказать в ответ белоголовому.

Только спустя несколько секунд, когда Геральт отвлекся на шнуровку, удерживавшую ворот рубашки, Вернон осознал, что все это время он… просто стоял. Злость и раздражение уже привычно всколыхнулись, но прежде чем они сумели оформиться в очередную волну возмущения, жалящие ладони скользнули к его бедрам и — накеры задери эту наглую морду — совершенно по-хозяйски накрыли его пах. Вернон сипло выдохнул, прикусывая язык и толкаясь навстречу этой умопомрачительной тесноте. Когда он, действуя на ослином упрямстве и отрицании, попытался отстраниться от жарких прикосновений, то, на свою голову, всем телом прижался к Геральту.

Раздавшийся в ответ низкий стон, казалось, отозвался у Вернона в костях, и ему пришлось сознательно прикладывать усилия, чтобы оборвать судорожный вздох, хотя волну дрожи он подавить не сумел. Желание ощутить на своем члене чьи угодно ладони — лишь бы облегчить мучительные волны неудовлетворенности — всерьез размывало стройные ряды мыслей, и Геральт прекрасно сознавал, до какого состояния сумел довести Вернона даже с учетом его протестов. А еще ведьмак воистину оправдывал звание мудака, каким Вернон его называл, поскольку вместо того, чтобы взяться за дело и закончить начатое, он остановился. Горячие прикосновения по-прежнему практически жгли, но Геральт держал свои загребущие руки раздражающе неподвижно и намеренно выше пояса. И это бездействие доводило до белого каления вернее всех предыдущих прикосновений вместе взятых. От капитуляции Вернона удерживало только осознание, что если он сейчас потребует продолжения, то это пойдет совершенно вразрез с тем, чего он стремился добиться изначально. Руки, зажатые между их тел и уже откровенно нывшие от неудобной позы, по-идее должны были бы помогать ему удерживать контроль — но… нет. Нет.

Зря он вспомнил о связанных руках. При одной только мысли о них перед глазами вспыхнуло что-то белое, а в животе туго и сладостно скрутилась пружина. К счастью, Вернон устоял на ногах, хотя на секунду ему и показалось, что колени вот-вот откажутся его держать. На языке разлилась горечь ядовитого удовольствия, и от него следовало бы немедленно отстраниться и абстрагироваться, но, раз его отведав, сложно было не хотеть добавки. Только остатки самообладания худо-бедно помогали Вернону помнить о раздражении и не падать в жар с головой, не теряться среди белого шума. Но идея отдать контроль в чужие руки хотя бы ненадолго и избавить себя от этого бремени… о, эта идея вилась в голове все настойчивее, пульсируя в такт быстрому сердцебиению и разгораясь с каждым неровным вдохом. Ведь она обещала легкость. Обещала возможность вдохнуть полной грудью.

Вернон, не контролируя собственных действий, задергался в руках ведьмака, отчаянно желая выпутаться из этой мерзкой и предательски сладкой паутины, пока еще не стало слишком поздно; вот только ведьмак держал его крепко, и от этого становилось только хуже. Вернон глухо зарычал, прикусив нижнюю губу почти до крови, попытался разогнать дурман болью. Он смог достаточно совладать с собой, чтобы замереть, дыша тяжело и рвано, ощутимо опираясь спиной о Геральта, окруженный непробиваемым кольцом его рук. Вернона буквально раздирало противоречивыми порывами.

— Вот так… — тихо выдохнул Геральт ему на ухо и неожиданно мягко мазнул носом по виску, шумно вдыхая, отчего Вернон вздрогнул всем телом. — Отпускай, Вернон. Я подхвачу.

Он висел над пропастью, удерживаясь едва ли кончиками пальцев, и где-то там, далеко внизу, плескалось море неизведанного. Падать было страшно.

Вернон и сам не заметил, когда успел вцепиться в ремень Геральта, да еще сжать его с такой силой, что по комнате разнесся недвусмысленный скрип кожи, а пальцы пронзило болью. Пятерня ведьмака прижалась к его животу, фиксируя на месте как булавка бабочку, и Вернону бы разозлиться на демонстрируемую фамильярность и заехать белоголовому локтем под дых, но эта дополнительная точка опоры его странным образом успокоила. Она помогла рассеять душное облако зарождавшегося ужаса.

Сухо сглотнув, Вернон откинул голову ведьмаку на плечо. Он устал, вымотался почти до смерти, но одновременно с тяжестью в руках и ногах он сейчас ощущал необычайную легкость где-то в груди. Словно из арбалета, который взвели целую вечность назад да так и оставили, наконец-то выстрелили. Даже мысли о том, до чего приятно было бы сломать Геральту нос, не вызывали прежнего яркого отклика, и получалось только вялое «ага, неплохо бы». Признаться, Вернон даже успел забыть о собственном возбуждении — наверное, если бы ведьмак не привлек его внимание, он бы полностью проигнорировал свое состояние и принял остывающий пыл как должное. Но нет, Геральт прижался губами к его оголенному горлу, и в этом не было бы ничего такого, но Вернон, не найдя в себе достаточно сил, чтобы отстраниться, как никогда остро ощутил свою беспомощность и чужую власть над собой. Крупная дрожь прокатилась по его телу, а сердце снова припустило в галоп, добавляя остроты слабым искрам досады и полноценным кострам ядовитого наслаждения в животе. Вытряхивая его из усталого ступора.

— Какой же ты мудак.

— Вот кто бы говорил, а, — Геральт провокационно толкнулся бедрами вперед, и если бы Вернон еще раньше не понял, насколько белоголовому нравится происходящее, то сейчас бы все его сомнения оказались развеяны. — Ты сам тоже пока только дразнишь.

Чужие ладони быстро расправились со шнуровкой на штанах, но не пошли дальше относительно невинных прикосновений совершенно не там, где надо. Сил на пылкую ругань у Вернона не осталось — он еще не пришел в себя в достаточной мере для этого — и он определенно, абсолютно точно _не_ всхлипнул, когда Геральт самым невыносимым образом начал приспускать ему штаны, но стоило Вернону податься навстречу ласкам — и ладони молниеносно вернулись к изучению его торса. Причем поверх рубашки. Ведьмак даже не пытался скрывать, что прекрасно заметил его реакцию и специально так поступил.

— С-сволочь, — Вернон шумно выдохнул, выпрямляясь, и поморщился от боли, стрельнувшей вверх по рукам. Вязкое удовольствие, уже не такое яркое, как в начале, нахлынуло почти привычно. Надо же, ему понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы освоиться с этой своей особенностью. Даже знакомое раздражение мелькнуло где-то на границе эмоций.

— До кровати дойдешь? — Геральт отстранился и развернул Вернона к себе лицом, придерживая за плечи, словно опасался, что он в любой момент может упасть.

На скуле ведьмака наливался синяк, и Вернон не сумел сдержать кривой довольной ухмылки, разглядывая дело рук своих. Также он не мог не отметить общее растрепанное состояние Геральта и откровенно блестящие наглые глаза. Геральт тоже его разглядывал, и судя по выражению его лица, увиденное ему понравилось.

Вернон поморщился. Не будь у него связаны руки, он бы ударил сейчас Геральта только за то, что тот был такой самодовольной задницей.

— Дойду, чай, не калека. Руки мне когда планируешь развязывать? Я их уже почти не чувствую, — он попытался сказать это как бы промежду прочим, но судя по тому, как сверкнули желтые глаза, Геральт видел, насколько ему было важно заполучить свободу действия. Если бы ладони еще не затекли, Вернон бы наверняка ощутил, как кулаки чешутся кое-кому врезать.

— А что я за это получу?

— Например, спокойный сон от осознания, что я не буду планировать твою мучительную смерть, — стряхнув с себя чужие руки, Вернон осторожно шагнул назад, проверяя свои нынешние возможности. Тело ныло тупой, но сладкой болью, нижняя губа пульсировала, там, где Геральт касался его голой кожи, она продолжала гореть, и даже рубашка ощущалась как какая-то ласка. Также не стоило забывать о возбуждении, которое все еще курсировало по венам; изначально Вернон планировал выкрутится из этой неправильной ситуации и силой воли подавить все ее досадные последствия, но на свою беду он успел почувствовать возможное удовольствие.

Теперь ему хотелось продолжения, и одновременно с этим — не хотелось.

Все-таки не следовало ему…

— Но ты ведь сам это начал. Или ты уже забыл, в каких красках описывал свою фантазию?

Он не забыл. Перед глазами ярко мелькнули картинки, на которых именно Геральт лежал связанным на полу; Вернону отводилась роль мучителя. У него даже были планы насчет ножа.

И только острее был контраст с реальностью, когда связанные руки напоминали о себе тупой болью, рубашка неудобно съехала с одного плеча, а расшнурованные штаны, кажется, удерживались на месте благодаря его стояку. На Геральта смотреть было почти обидно, ведь у того, за исключением растрепанной прически, рубашка и штаны выглядели прилично, а не так, словно он только что отбивался от трех суккуб одновременно.

— Что-то это на нее не слишком похоже, — сощурившись, огрызнулся Вернон.

Он отступил еще на шаг, краем глаза отметив расстояние до стены и доступное пространство для маневра. Геральт, заведя этот разговор, упустил момент, и Вернон больше не собирался послушно идти на поводке, как какая-нибудь собака. Нет, только не так. Он ненавидел терять контроль.

В ответ Геральт улыбнулся:

— Я передумал тебя развязывать.

 

— Сволочь, — Вернон приготовился к новому раунду, старательно игнорируя распространившееся по телу колючее тепло предвкушения и то, какое влияние на возбуждение оно оказывало.

— Потом мне еще ведь спасибо скажешь, Роше.

— Вот уж не дождешься!

...Драки не вышло.

Вернон просто не успел отреагировать, а его уже схватили за горло и предупреждающе сжали пальцы. Взгляд ведьмачьих глаз ощущался как реальное прикосновение, и невозможно было сдержать реакцию — его начало потряхивать уже сейчас, а когда Геральт свободной рукой оттянул ворот его перекосившейся рубахи (кажется, что-то треснуло) и коротко царапнул ногтем сосок, Вернон дернулся как от удара плетью. Зубы он сжал с такой силой, что вместо стона издал только шумный выдох. Хватка на горле стала немного крепче, и Вернон упустил, когда именно его поволокли в сторону кровати.

В груди мешался пестрый коктейль из несовместимых эмоций, начиная злостью и кончая возбуждением и усталостью, и только его извечное упрямство не позволяло ему просто плюнуть и подчиниться.

Это было бы слишком просто.

И накал бы спал. Вернон точно не знал, откуда пришла такая уверенность, и он непроизвольно дернулся в ответ на эту мысль. Пальцы на горле сжались настолько, что дышать получалось с заметным усилием, а под веками вспыхнули разноцветные пятна. Он всерьез забеспокоился, с зарождающимся ужасом ощущая, как границы сознания тонут в белом шуме, в глубине которого скрывалось что-то _еще_. К этому Вернон был не готов.

Мир вспыхнул калейдоскопом и резко накренился. Секунду спустя он неуклюже приземлился на кровать, больно уткнувшись носом в жесткую подушку. Плечи стрельнуло иглами, но даже это не утихомирило бурю внутри. Зашипев, Вернон быстро подобрал под себя ноги и попытался как можно скорее встать, но Геральт невозможно повелительным жестом положил ладонь между его лопаток и _надавил_ , вынуждая прогнуться, прижаться грудью к кровати. В воспоминаниях вспыхнуло нечто похожее (ведьмак его сегодня уже властно удерживал со спины), и Вернон с трудом проглотил рвавшийся наружу сиплый стон. Замерев — ему одновременно и хотелось, и не хотелось сопротивляться, он ведь знал, как приятно будет просто _отпустить_ — Вернон вынужден был признать хотя бы самому себе, что все его тело сейчас било мелкой дрожью, а сам он висел на тонком лезвии между двумя крайностями и никак не мог решиться на прыжок куда-либо. Самое страшное — в таком подвешенном состоянии он едва мог связно мыслить, и сложно было ожидать от него связного и осознанного решения.

Повернув голову, он скосил взгляд на ведьмака, который, как выяснилось, с довольной улыбкой стоял рядом и наблюдал за ним. Ожидал его реакцию. В груди знакомо сверкнуло раздражение, но сразу после него по венам растекся жар, а картинка перед глазами на секунду потеряла все цвета. Зажмурившись, Вернон сухо сглотнул и, по-прежнему не имея возможности подняться из-за ладони между лопатками, попытался хоть как-нибудь устроиться поудобнее, уменьшить давление на плечи. Ему пришлось выпрямить ноги и лечь на живот — волосы на загривке вставали дыбом от чужой близости — и Вернон проигнорировал хмыканье Геральта, он был слишком занят попытками заглушить стоны, потому что ну конечно же только сейчас он осознал, что в таком положении просто идеально тереться о простыни напряженным членом. Возможно, Вернон раздвинул ноги даже шире, чем было совсем уж необходимо, но было затруднительно контролировать все свои действия, когда позвоночник размягчался от долгожданного контакта, а в ушах звенело от глотаемых хрипов.

Совладать с собой и замереть получилось не сразу; под конец ладонь Геральта на спине буквально обжигала, и Вернон передернул плечами, стараясь ее стряхнуть. Он не хотел пока встречаться с ведьмаком взглядами — лицу было подозрительно жарко, и Вернон был солдатом, черт подери, а не невинной барышней.

Контроль терять все равно было стыдно.

Он полностью настроился пролежать лицом в подушку столько, сколько потребуется, и плевать, что дышать удавалось едва-едва. Вернон почти не вздрогнул, когда Геральт уперся коленом рядом с ним и принялся разминать его затекшие плечи, не стесняясь применять силу и давить пальцами так, что у крови просто не было иного выхода, кроме как подчиниться и вернуться в затекшие конечности. А потом Геральт, вопреки своему заявлению раньше, развязал проклятый кусок кожи, и Вернон сипло застонал — он знал наверняка, что после сегодняшнего у него на запястьях останутся совершенно недвусмысленные следы. Злости не было, по крайней мере пока — Вернон больше испытывал облегчение, что руки его наконец оказались на свободе, и плевать, что шевелить ими он пока что не мог. Чувствительность вернется, не так уж и долго Геральт продержал его связанным.

От воспоминаний (и от уверенных, хотя и осторожных прикосновений) вдоль позвоночника стрельнула дрожь, и Вернон закусил губу, поворачивая голову, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. Конечно же, он ее повернул так, чтобы не видеть Геральта — щекам до сих пор было до безобразия жарко. Но теперь глотать рвавшиеся из горла звуки стало сложнее, ведь те, которые вырывались на свободу, не терялись в глубине подушки (Вернон хотел хотя бы иллюзию, что Геральт не слышал его сквозь подушку, как и всякий нормальный человек), а, казалось, эхом отражались от деревянных стен. И хорошо, если снаружи никто не заинтересуется подозрительными звуками, а то ситуация складывалась не то чтобы очень хорошая.

Шумно выдохнув, Геральт надавил костяшками в самых чувствительных точках, прямо под лопатками, и сноп искр на несколько секунд выбелил зрение и мысли Вернона, эффективно сбивая его текущие размышления и вынуждая сосредоточиться на настоящем. Он не помнил точно, как именно отреагировал, но не удивится, если в открытую застонал — пальцы и руки нещадно кололо, но Вернон каким-то образом вцепился в простынь почти до белых костяшек.

— Вот так лучше, — самодовольно пробормотал ведьмак, переключаясь с импровизированного массажа на избавление Вернона от одежды.

Геральт даже, кажется, двигался достаточно нетерпеливо, что Вернон и в своем состоянии это уловил. Самое печальное, что под его кожей до сих пор гуляли сгустки пламени, а в качестве сопротивления он сумел только вяло и абсолютно неубедительно лягаться. В конечном счете хуже было именно ему, а не Геральту, поскольку от всех этих трепыханий он непроизвольно терся пахом о простыни и плотнее вжимался в жесткий матрас. Что, в свою очередь, влекло за собой вспышки удовольствия и хриплые стоны. Губы после этого вечера у него однозначно будут ярко-красными и припухшими, он их так нещадно кусал.

И очень скоро ему пришлось выбирать между перспективой кончить в штаны как какой-нибудь мальчишка, или риском встретиться с Геральтом взглядами; благо, тот не стал упираться, давая Вернону перевернуться на спину. Он угрюмо скосил на ведьмака глаза, приподнявшись на локтях (и только крепче сжал челюсти, когда плечи стрельнуло болью). К этому моменту белоголовый уже стянул с него штаны с исподним, но Вернон отказывался чувствовать неловкость по поводу состояния своей одежды. А уж возбуждение прятать и вовсе казалось непродуктивной глупостью, ведь они оба знали, в каком состоянии Вернон находился. Вот чего он показывать не желал, так это того, с каким трудом ему удалось сосредоточиться и нахмуриться — внутри все скручивалось в горящую пружину, и больше всего хотелось откинуть голову назад, зажмуриться и жадно ловить ртом воздух.

Прежде чем заговорить, ему пришлось пару раз сглотнуть, чтобы хоть как-то взять голос под контроль:

— На тормозах я тебе этого не спущу.

Геральт только хмыкнул, качая головой. Одним слитным движением он встал, снял рубашку и отбросил ее куда-то в сторону, вновь прожигая Вернона своими глазищами:

— Я не делаю ничего, против чего ты был бы по-настоящему против, — его взгляд скользнул ниже; Вернон увидел, как ведьмак быстро облизнул губы, и проигнорировал волну жара, всколыхнувшуюся в ответ на этот простой жест.

— Ну тогда не обессудь, когда я тебе это припомню, — Вернон хотел упасть обратно на подушку, но непроизвольно замер, когда Геральт принялся стягивать собственные штаны экономными и, действительно, нетерпеливыми движениями. Во рту резко пересохло при виде этой бледной кожи, испещренной шрамами.

Воистину, перед ним стояла самая настоящая машина для убийства — Вернону редко доводилось видеть воинов в такой форме, и он почти инстинктивно отреагировал, вздыбив воображаемую шерсть на загривке. Где-то на задворках этого всего продолжало бурлить опаляющее возбуждение, врезаясь мощными волнами о скалы связных мыслей. Да, ведьмак даже без оружия (со своим неизменным медальоном на груди) выглядел смертельно опасным существом, и ведь в свое время Вернон именно поэтому поддался своим темным фантазиям; уж очень ему хотелось посмотреть, получится ли у него довести его до исступления любым доступным способом.

— Ты слишком много думаешь по этому поводу, — Геральт, словно большой кошак, ловко забрался обратно на кровать и, к некоторому удивлению Вернона, уселся ему на бедра.

Наваждение угрозы слетело как простыня с бельевой веревки, подхваченная шквальным ветром, и Вернон, попросту устав сдерживаться, глухо застонал, откинувшись на подушку. Ладони ведьмака по-прежнему обжигали, но теперь Вернон выгнулся им навстречу. Кажется, где-то на просторах последних пятнадцати минут он, сам того не заметив, успел определиться с выбором. Наверное, это даже в какой-то мере было к лучшему; сейчас он поплывет по течению, ну а позже, одетый и в здравом уме, будет разбираться с насыпавшимися на него откровениями.

Он приподнялся, помогая Геральту снять рубашку (ворот которой, кажется, немного порвался), и, несмотря на предыдущую настойчивость белоголовой сволочи, все равно оказался совершенно не готов к тому, с каким жаром тот бросится его целовать. Благо, почувствовав, как Вернон напрягся и дернул голову назад, не отвечая, отстранился и вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— В губы не целуюсь, — скривившись, пояснил он и вытер слюну тыльной стороной ладони.

Кивком дав понять, что понял, Геральт криво ухмыльнулся и принялся выцеловывать дорожку от подбородка вниз, остро, прихватывая кожу зубами и пару раз совершенно однозначно кусая. Когда и как Вернон одной рукой успел зарыться в белую шевелюру, а второй до синяков сжать бок Геральта, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Злость и досада еще тлели в груди, уступив первенство другим эмоциям, и именно они побуждали цепляться в ведьмака сильнее, чем было необходимо. Хотя, стоило Геральту сжать сосок зубами, он только ухнул, когда Вернон попытался за волосы оттащить его, но с места не сдвинулся. Потом, правда, почти в извиняющемся жесте, зализал место укуса, и где-то здесь Вернон окончательно выпал из реальности, со стоном вернувшись в нее, когда Геральт прижался к его паху своим и обхватил их обоих ладонью. Шершавой, горячей и прекрасно знающей, как сильно сжимать, чтобы до самой грани.

Второй рукой белоголовый упирался в кровать над правым плечом Вернона, и смотрел на него сверху вниз пристально, слегка нахмурив брови. Только спустя несколько секунд, отвлекшись от белых прядок, прилипших к вискам, Вернон понял, что тихие короткие стоны срываются не с его губ, а с геральтовых. Поддавшись импульсу, Вернон свободной рукой провел по спине ведьмака, с силой надавливая ногтями и несомненно оставляя после себя ярко-красные полосы. Желтые глаза заметно расширились, и Геральт, дернув бедрами, цветасто выругался. А потом настал черед Вернона сквернословить, когда ладонь вокруг его члена сжалась почти до невыносимой боли. Он даже попытался выпутаться из чужого захвата, но что-то пошло не так, потому что вскоре после этого просто присоединился к ладони Геральта, второй рукой снова комкая простыни. И все это время Геральт не сводил с него взгляда, он не жмурился и не прикрывал глаза, продолжал смотреть; каждый раз, когда Вернон имел глупость поймать этот взгляд, его позвоночник плавился еще немного.

Он не знал, сколько это продлилось. Под конец Вернон уже едва лежал спокойно, ерзая, и мотал головой из стороны в сторону, жмурился до звезд под веками. Оргазм захлестнул резко и внезапно, вздыбившись, разбухнув. Так уж получилось, что именно в этот момент у него прямо перед лицом оказалась рука Геральта, и Вернон, недолго думая, просто впился в бледное предплечье зубами, лишь бы заглушить рвавшийся на волю громкий стон. Только почувствовав вкус крови (или даже еще позже), он разжал челюсти и непроизвольно облизнулся. Увидеть алое на бледной коже было совершенно по-особенному приятно, почти так же остро, как недавний оргазм, и Вернон судорожно вдохнул, поворачивая голову и ловя взгляд Геральта. Тот дышал шумно и быстро, но кроме этого — весь замер, напрягся как перед прыжком. Спустя секунду Вернон заметил, что Геральт еще не кончил, но находился достаточно близко к краю, если верить яростному пламени в его взгляде. И только удивительнее было, что ведьмак мог в такой момент полностью замереть — ведь он даже ладонью не двигал, только почти мягко продолжал удерживать их.

— Ждешь особого приглашения? — криво ухмыльнувшись, поинтересовался Вернон. Двигаться совершенно не хотелось, в руки и ноги будто налили свинца.

Геральт ответил не менее зубастой улыбкой:

— Да вот, размышляю, выдержишь ты второй раз, или нет, — хрипло выдохнул он, и, иллюстрируя свои слова, ме-едленно провел ладонью вверх вниз, но даже такое легкое прикосновение отозвалось колючей болью, и Вернон, зашипев, постарался отстраниться; безуспешно, ведьмак ведь по-прежнему сидел на нем верхом, ограничивая свободу действия.

— Совсем охренел? Мне не пятнадцать, чтобы у меня вставал сразу после оргазма.

— Хм-м, — белоголовый, сволочь, выпутался и, напоследок сжав член Вернона (под веками сверкнули искры болезненного удовольствия, сбивая дыхание), отстранился. — Садись, — добавил он, слезая и усевшись рядом на коленях. Увидев, что Вернон только сверлит его взглядом, сам усадил его.

И отползти прочь не дал, сориентировав их так, что в итоге Геральт уселся в изголовье, а Вернон — между его расставленных ног, спиной к груди, и ощущая его член, прижимающийся к ложбинке между ягодиц (хорошо хоть смотрел тот вверх, а то Вернон бы забеспокоился). Оставалось только мстительно довольствоваться тем, что в спину ведьмаку впивались поломанные доски, хотя он, конечно, никак не высказался по этому поводу — он был слишком занят, подавляя почти активное сопротивление Вернона и задавшись целью снова довести его до оргазма.

Прикосновения обжигали, а если Геральт касался особенно чувствительных мест, так и вовсе по нервам бежали самые настоящие колючие молнии. А еще, если он начинал слишком сильно брыкаться, ведьмак прихватывал кожу зубами у основания его шеи, не кусая по-настоящему, но демонстрируя недвусмысленное предупреждение.

Вернон винил свое невовремя вскинувшееся любопытство и то, что он не успел прийти в себя после первого раунда — именно из-за этого он продолжал плыть по течению, охая, ругаясь и попеременно то толкаясь навстречу все более наглым прикосновениям, то стараясь от них отстраниться, потому что _слишком ярко_. В одном из таких ослепительных моментов Геральт и продержал его преступно долго, мягко, но крепко сжимая вновь налившийся член, плавно водя ладонью по стволу — не так, как Вернон привык, и оттого невыносимо хорошо — и нажимая пальцами под головкой, когда не разобрать уже, приятно или больно. Вернон, кажется, вцепился в бедра Геральта, пытаясь хоть так удержаться.

На этот раз жар под кожей горел сухой, будто потрескавшийся, и Вернон понятия не имел, чем именно кончится происходящее. А над ухом ведьмак тихо стонал — Вернон не мог усидеть неподвижно, он неосознанно елозил, и конечно же Геральт все это прекрасно ощущал.

Сколько продлилась эта пытка, наверное, не сказал бы никто из них. Для Вернона это стало настоящей вечностью, и когда он наконец упал в пучину (хрипло вскрикнув и прогнувшись дугой, уткнувшись затылком в плечо ведьмака), сил не осталось совершенно; он растекся медузой, не слыша и не видя ничего вокруг. Вот в таком состоянии Геральт его и переложил обратно на живот, нетерпеливо заставив подобрать под себя согнутые в коленях ноги и упереться ими в кровать, прижав друг к другу. Даже пугаться сил не было, когда белоголовый совершенно недвусмысленно пристроился сзади, одной рукой удерживая его за талию. В этот момент Вернон вообще ничего не думал — ему было звонко, бело, веки закрывались сами собой. Он еле совладал с руками, ухватившись за простынь, но хоть сколько-нибудь опереться на них не представлялось возможным — так он и лежал, уткнувшись лицом и грудью в постель и сильно прогнувшись в пояснице; наверняка крайне пошло выставив задницу.

А потом между бедер скользнуло что-то влажное и горячее, а где-то сверху Геральт охнул и что-то неразборчиво прошипел сквозь зубы. И все бы ничего — Вернону пока что было все равно, что там белоголовый творил, но черт возьми, иногда тот головкой касался или его яиц, или невыносимо чувствительного члена, и в такие моменты Вернон просто не мог сдержать жалобных стонов. Это было слишком. Он и предыдущий раз кончал вперемешку от наслаждения и боли, но теперь осталось практически только второе — он давно пересек свою черту выносливости. Непонятно, Геральт пытался вообще как-то исправиться, или нет; Вернон себя чувствовал настолько затраханным, что даже ругаться уже не мог — только жмурился, кусал губы и стонал, дожидаясь, когда проклятый ведьмак наконец удовлетворится. Поначалу тот двигался аккуратно, хотя и протяжно, глубоко, но постепенно толчки становились неравномернее, иногда настолько сильными, что Вернона немного сдвигало к изголовью, и он чуть ли не всхлипывал, ведь именно во время таких толчков тот задевал его член, посылая вдоль расплавленного позвоночника шипы молний.

Непрошенной на секунду в его звонко-пустой голове всплыло воспоминание о том, как Геральт когда-то с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица заявил, что выносливость ведьмаков намного выше, чем у обычных людей. И почему-то же Вернон не догадался, что это относилось ко всем сферам жизни, а не только полю боя.

Связная мысль как всплыла, так и утонула обратно в белом шуме, испуганной сойкой метнувшись прочь, когда Геральт снова особенно сильно толкнулся между его бедер, _снова_ задевая его член. В какой-то момент Вернон вопреки всему начал возбуждаться, хотя вовсе этому был не рад, а глаза подозрительно защипало.

Третьего раза он не выдержит.

Его, конечно же, не спрашивали. Да и, наверное, Геральт даже специально не стремился к этому, просто тело Вернона его предало, в который раз за этот вечер. И к тому моменту, когда Геральт с протяжным стоном кончил, застыв и до синяков сжав его бока, Вернон закусил подушку, игнорируя, что ткань под виском давно промокла от непроизвольных слез. Геральт помог ему вытянуться на относительно чистом участке кровати, и удивленно вскинул брови, увидев, что у него снова стоит.

— Помочь?

— Нет! — почти не дав ему закончить, неожиданно громко рыкнул Вернон, прикрывая глаза рукой. Горло першило, все тело ныло, по измученным нервам гуляло голодное пламя.

Проклятый белоголовый мудак.

— Ну, как знаешь…

Пока он лежал, Геральт отходил, брал тряпку, чтобы обтереться. Вернону он тоже помог освежиться, хотя когда провел несколько раз по его паху, пускай и осторожно, все равно получил в ответ сиплую ругань вперемешку с отчаянными стонами. Слишком, все слишком.

Удовлетворившись их относительной чистотой, Геральт вытянулся рядом на кровати, и Вернон было обрадовался, что наконец-то все кончилось. А потом почувствовал легкое дразнящее прикосновение к тому самому соску, который Геральт сегодня кусал, и дернулся всем телом, но повернуться спиной к ведьмаку не смог — тот снова удержал его, распластав ладонь на животе.

— Ты охренел, Геральт. Я же сказал, нет, — руки с глаз он не поднимал — она будто весила как весь комплект стальных лат, сплавленных воедино.

— Я не смогу уснуть, если ты будешь крутиться у меня под боком и страдать, — снова касание, уже к другому соску. Вернон проглотил рвавшийся с губ всхлип, но Геральт наверняка увидел, как дернулся его член в ответ на ласку, потому что повторил ее.

И еще раз.

Неторопливо, почти лениво, попеременно мучая то левый, то правый, довольно хмыкая на особенно цветастые выражения, которыми Вернон старался скрыть свои стоны. Но даже язык его плохо слушался, и, кажется, не всегда он выдавал что-то связное, но остановиться уже не мог — по позвоночнику протянулась бесконечная молния, белая до голубизны, и даже прикосновения к животу или боку доставляли удовольствие. Хорошо хоть Геральт уже не пытался браться за его член, иначе Вернон точно не вынес бы. Вот теперь он знал, что такое «слишком». Оргазм хищной змеей скрутился вокруг позвоночника, сполз вниз к паху, растекаясь горячей патокой и оставляя после себя выбеленное ничто.

Кажется, он слышал голоса, но точно в этом не мог быть уверен. Кажется, он слышал, как Геральт ходит по комнате. Звуки доносились издалека, как сквозь толщу воды, и Вернон при первой же возможности нырял обратно в безмятежную тишину.

Проснулся он от городского шума за окном, и первые минуты просто бездумно пялился в затянутое облаками небо, пока наконец не сложил два и два и не вскочил, окончательно разбуженный ледяным осознанием.

— Спокойней, — в противоположном углу Геральт сидел на коленях, медитировал. По крайней мере, он это делал до того, как Вернон подскочил. — Окно я открыл уже утром.

— А сейчас сколько? — прохрипел он (мда, сорвал-таки голос, черт подери). Увидев ссадины на запястьях, поморщился. Сколько бы сейчас ни было, все равно это слишком рано, чтобы разбираться в той куче хрени, которая скопилась у Вернона на руках.

— Около полудня, — Геральт очень уж самодовольно ухмыльнулся, произнося это, но Вернона хватило только сощуриться. Когда первый адреналин схлынул, он во всей красе почувствовал, насколько ему неуютно шевелиться, и на полноценную злость он был еще не готов.

Это не значило, что он ведьмаку этого потом не припомнит. Уж на что-что, а на память Вернон никогда не жаловался.

Вот только как бы еще заставить себя выползти из постели и заниматься делами…

— Остальным, кто интересовался твоим отсутствием за завтраком, я сказал, что ты ушел по делам еще до рассвета. Оружие и прочее я перенес сюда, так что можешь спокойно спать дальше. Роше, только не начинай спорить, ладно? Одного мимолетного взгляда сейчас хватит, чтобы понять, чем ты занимался накануне.

— Как разговорился, зар-раза… — выдохнув, Вернон упал обратно на подушку. Он действительно не прочь был бы еще поспать. Дней эдак пять подряд.

В ответ из угла донесся смешок.


End file.
